


Trembling Flight Agent.

by flickawhip



Category: Whodunnit? (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling Flight Agent.

Josie had made her way to the loos where Dorothy had left the other woman, her smile was soft as she locked the door behind her, turning to smile at Valerie before speaking softly. 

"So, you're the girl Dorothy took a shine to... I can see why."  
Valerie blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thank you."  
"Your welcome gorgeous."  
"So apart from flirting with flight attendants.... what else did you come here for?"  
"Just to see how you are..."  
"So kind."  
"Dorothy wanted to invite you home... with us."  
Valerie blushed, slightly surprised by her own reaction.

"Well....I need to think about it."  
Josie smiled, stroking the woman's cheek. 

"Say yes, let us help you darling."  
"Oh very well… Yes."  
Josie smiled and kissed her sweetly, pulling her close as they made their way back to where Dorothy was waiting.


End file.
